A Dream or Something Else
by LisaE-Fan
Summary: JAC fic. Please read & review. This was a one shot but I decided to expand it.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a very long day and Mac still had a ton of paperwork that he needed to finish before leaving. It was already late and he was getting sleepy. He was reading through some papers, getting sleepier and decided he would get another cup of coffee. Just as he was about to get up he heard a soft knock on his office door. He looked up to find Jo standing there. "I thought you left already" he said.

She shook her head. "No, I was actually waiting for the team to leave."

"Why?"

"I needed to talk to you," she said, hesitantly.

Mac looked at her curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't stop thinking about you Mac. I've fallen in love with you and I can't take my mind off of you."

Mac looked at Jo, surprised and unsure of what to say. He couldn't stop thinking about her either, but he's her boss, so he never thought it would be appropriate to make a move on her. Appropriate or not though, he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. He wanted her so bad he couldn't be around her much anymore without getting an erection. He was hard already just from thinking about her.

He stood and walked over to her. He looked into her eyes for a moment, then took her things from her hands and set them down. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She returned his kiss and ran her hands over his strong chest. They continued kissing until they had to stop for air. Mac closed his office door and pulled her over to the couch. He sat down and she straddled him and continued kissing him.

Mac slowly slipped his hands under Jo's shirt and cupped her breasts. Jo gasped and began to rock her hips slowly, rubbing herself against him.

Mac gasped, "I need you Jo." He moved his hands around to her ass and pressed her against him. "Do you feel that?" he asked. "That's what you do to me."

"I want you Mac," Jo moaned.

Mac unbuttoned her pants and slipped his hand into them and into her panties. She gasped. He slid one of his fingers inside of her and then added a second. He couldn't believe how tight and wet she was. He fingered her for a few minutes until her moaning and squirming was more than he could take. He needed her now. He removed his hand from her pants and motioned for her to take off her clothes. He unbuttoned his pants, which had become unbearably tight, then pushed them down along with his boxers. As he finished undressing he watched her and thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She finished undressing and looked down at his cock and licked her lips. He was surprised he didn't cum right then, just from the way she was looking at him. She straddled his lap and began kissing him again. He ran his hands over her body and back between her legs, rubbing his fingers softly over her swollen, sensitive clit.

She gasped, "Now, Mac."

He moved his hand and placed himself at her entrance, put his hands on her hips and guided her down onto him until he was buried to the hilt. She could feel him stretching her and it felt so good she couldn't stop herself from moaning louder. Mac watched her face as he continued to move deeper into her. She was beautiful. Her eyes were closed and she had a look of pure ecstasy on her face. He was falling for her harder than he would admit, even to himself.

Jo stayed still for a moment to adjust to his size, and then started rocking on him. He moved his hands over her soft body, caressing her as she rode him. He kissed her neck and squeezed her ass. She moaned and moved faster on him. He groaned and dug his fingers into her hips and brought her down hard onto him. She lost control and rode him faster and harder until she came, crying out his name. The feeling of her walls clamping down on him drove him crazy. He picked her up and flipped their positions so that she was on the couch and he was in front of her with his knees on the floor. As he moved in her he sucked and nibbled her breasts, giving each equal attention. He slowly kissed his way up her neck and then kissed her passionately. He pulled back from the kiss and placed her legs over his shoulder and looked into her eyes for a moment before he began driving into her hard and fast. She screamed out his name as another orgasm overtook her. This time she took Mac with her and he moaned out her name as he spilled inside of her. He put her legs down and they held onto each other panting for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Mac was suddenly startled awake when Lindsay walked into his office to give him some lab results relating to a case she was working on. He looked at her, confused.

"Mac, are you okay?" she asked. She had found him sleeping with his head on his desk when she walked in.

"Yeah, I was just ….. What do you need?" he replied.

"I just wanted to give you this." She handed him the file then left his office.

When had he gone to sleep against his desk? The last thing he remembered was holding Jo.

He sighed and put his hand over his face. Another dream, he thought, frustrated. He really needed to get control of himself or finally tell Jo how he feels.

He went to the locker room and took a very cold shower, then put on his extra clothes that he kept at the office and went about his day.


	2. Chapter 2

Jo went home from work more tired than usual. She had a tough case and found that she was having trouble staying focused on it. She'd been getting these strange looks from Mac all day. She wasn't sure what that was about but they were making it impossible to concentrate. She had asked him if he was okay but he just said that he was fine and dismissed her.

That night Ellie was staying over at a friend's house, so Jo took advantage of the quiet evening for some relaxation time. After eating supper Jo poured herself a glass of wine, lit some candles in her bathroom, and fixed a nice hot bath. She got into the tub, sipped her wine and immediately felt herself begin to relax. She tried not to think about the looks Mac had been giving her that day but her mind kept wandering there.

After a little while she heard a knock on the door. "Great," she said to herself, afraid her relaxing evening was over. She stepped out of the tub and put her robe on and went to answer the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Mac. She quickly answered the door. "Mac, come on in." She looked down at her robe and said, "have a seat, I'll go get changed."

Mac reached out and took her wrist before she could leave. "Jo, I won't stay long. I just need to talk to you."

"Okay, what's on your mind?" she asked.

"Earlier when you asked me if something was wrong I lied."

Jo waited for him to continue.

Mac looked at her and continued, "Jo, I've fallen in love with you. You're all I think about."

Jo felt stunned. She loved Mac too but never dreamed he might feel the same. She took his hand and pulled him to the couch and sat next to him. "Mac, I feel the same," she said, looking at him.

Mac looked into her eyes for a moment then leaned in and kissed her. Jo deepened the kiss. Mac sensed her eagerness and pulled her closer. Jo moved onto his lap and straddled him, which caused the bottom of her robe to come open partially. Mac looked at Jo's thighs and let out a breath. He put one of his hands on her thigh and put the other arm around her and pulled her closer. Mac kissed her neck and moved his hand slowly up her thigh. Jo whimpered softly. That took away any little bit of self-control Mac had left. He moved his hands to her robe and pulled it open. He looked at her beautiful body and slowly moved his hands up her body to her breasts. He massaged them as he kissed her again, passionately. Mac moved one of his hands down her body slowly and put it between her legs and rubbed her. He slipped the tip of a finger into her to get it wet then rubbed it around her clit. She gasped. He slid his finger into her and began sucking her neck. After a few minutes he added another finger and rubbed her clit with his thumb. She began moaning and grinding on his hand. "Mac, not here, let's go to the bedroom," Jo said then stood up and took his hand.

When they went into her bedroom she turned around to Mac and dropped her robe. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders, then removed his belt and unhooked his pants. Mac took over and pushed his pants and boxers off then pushed Jo back onto the bed and climbed on the bed with her. He kissed her passionately as he ran his hands all over her body, touching her soft skin everywhere he could reach. Jo felt Mac hard against her leg. She reached down and wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke him. Mac let out a gasp then removed her hand and moved between her legs. He slowly kissed his way down her body, paying special attention to her breasts before kissing down her stomach to her core. Jo shivered and watched as Mac ran his tongue over her slit. He delved his tongue deep into her before moving it to her clit and sucking it and moving his tongue around it, meanwhile slipping a finger into her and thrusting it while he played with her clit. Jo bucked her hips and moaned out feeling her orgasm quickly approaching. Mac added another finger into her and curled his fingers up, brushing them against her g-spot. Jo panted and cried out his name as she came, her walls convulsing around his fingers. Mac slowed down and then slowly kissed his way back up her body after she finished.

He kissed her neck and rubbed the head of his cock against her opening. When she looked into his eyes he slid into her slowly. She moaned softly. He felt so good. Mac watched her to make sure he wasn't hurting her. Jo moved her hands over his shoulders and down to his chest then kissed Mac's neck and sucked it. Mac gasped and started moving, setting a steady rhythm in and out of her. Mac rubbed his hands over her body and kissed and sucked both of her breasts before making his way up to her neck and sucking it. Jo felt her body beginning to tingle. She wrapped her legs around Mac, causing him to go even deeper. Mac picked up the pace and pounded into her harder and faster. Jo felt her legs begin to quiver as her orgasm struck her and her walls convulsed around him. Mac thrust into her even harder and his movements became erratic as he came inside of her, moaning out her name.

They lay there together panting for a few minutes trying to catch their breath. Jo let out a slight gasp when she felt him slip out of her. Mac rolled over to her side and they lay there looking at each other as they cooled off. After a while Jo rolled over to cuddle with Mac to find he was gone.

* * *

Jo heard a pounding sound and slowly woke up to find she was in a cold bath. She thought back to what had happened with Mac and realized it was just another dream. The pounding sound continued. Somebody was at her door. She got out of the tub and put on her robe and went to answer it. She opened the door to find Mac standing there. She thought of the dream she had just had blushed a bit and smiled.

"Mac, come on in."


End file.
